madgaz_gamings_moddingfandomcom-20200215-history
Bunker 10
"Trapped inside the walls of an ever changing experimental bunker, will you escape the madness?" - Bunker 10 description. Bunker 10 is the second map made by Madgaz Gaming. This time, however, it was not entirely mapped by Madgaz Gaming. Madgaz and 7 other mappers of the zombies community did their own rooms or bunkers for this map. Madgaz directed the map though of putting it all together and how it would go. This map shares some similar features with Madgaz's previous map, Fabrik der Untoten but Bunker 10 is a completely different experience overall. Madgaz's aim with Bunker 10 was to make it a challenge map and indeed it was. How the map worked was that you would spawn at the bottom bunker and you would have to make it to the top where the buyable ending would be. Each door as you went up would get increasingly expensive. Returning features from Fabrik der Untoten include 3 of the custom perks, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and Amm-O-Matic. The GobbleGums from Black Ops 3 return in Bunker 10, as they weren't in Fabrik der Untoten. Apart from the Thunder Gun and the Wunderwaffe DG-2, this map has completely custom weapons with many of them being Modern Warfare Remastered and Black Ops 1/2 weapons as well as 2 wonder weapons from Counter-Strike and League of Legends. Download link to Bunker 10: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=823442228 Features Wall Weapons Box Weapons Perks *Perk can only be received from GobbleGums or Perk-A-Lot. They have no physical machines on the map. Door Prices Easter Eggs Main Easter Egg 1.' '''Shoot the 3 small Amm-O-Matic machines in the following areas: - Shi No Numa room: Outside the window opposite of the mystery box on a little dark shelf to the left. - Sewer: Inside the window that is in front of the stair, you'll find the machine behind a cage. - Buried: Inside the window next to the Remington New Model Army on the far left behind a gas container. 2. Feed souls to the summoning key in the Keeper's Lair. 3. Shoot the golden numbers 935 around the Bunker using the upgraded starting pistol "Drop Kick", 9 is in the Castle, 3 is in the Bank Vault, 5 is inside the window in the Sewers. 4. Shoot the furnace inside the Bio room. 5. Hold square on the red button in Spawn then go to the Keeper's Lair entrance stairs. The reward is Amm-O-Matic and a Wunderwaffe DG-2. '''Pack a Punch' 1. Open up all doors. 2. In the Fabrik der Untoten bunker, there is a switch you must activate but it doesn't cost anything. 3. Go back to the Spawn area and you will find Pack a Punch unlocked. PCDev's Office 1. Open up Pack a Punch. 2. In the Pack a Punch area, there is a switch you must activate for 1000 points. 3. Go up to Fabrik der Untoten and you will find that PCDev's Office has now been unlocked. Locations Credits * Mapping: Madgaz Gaming, Zombies Ed, MrJoeTrocious, Jorn Westerbrink, ZeRoy , MrTomWaffles, MagicSisti, iSayPwn & Tech Media Guys * Scripting: Nate Smith & Matarra * Weapon ports: ''Tito Pricus * ''Artwork: Legitiment Gamer Trivia * This map has a drop called the Duck powerup. When picking it up, you will hear Dr. Monty shouting "I am that duck". The powerup can be one of three things: God mode for 30 seconds, 3x points for 30 seconds or a free perk. * Mule Kick, Deadshot Daiquiri, Electric Cherry and Widow's Wine are only available through Perk-A-Lot or GobbleGums. * In Ascension through a barrier, you can see PhD Flopper. * The rooms or bunkers in this map were picked out by a poll Madgaz gave out in December 2016 voting for the best ones because he could not fit all the rooms mappers had created for Bunker 10. He said at the time that he would put the rooms that lost the vote into a new map that is a sequel to Bunker 10 but due to how stressful the original was, he didn't end up doing it.